1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to light emitting diode (LED) illuminating devices, and particularly to an LED illuminating device with a high heat dissipating efficiency and a light engine of the LED illuminating device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, LEDs (light emitting diodes) are preferred for use in LED illuminating devices rather than CCFLs (cold cathode fluorescent lamps) and other traditional lamps due to a high brightness, a long lifespan, and a wide color range of the LED.
For an LED, eighty percents to ninety percents of the power consumed by the LED is converted into thermal energy, and only ten percents to twenty percents of the power consumed by the LED is converted into light. In addition, a plurality of LEDs is generally packaged in a single LED illuminating device in order to obtain a desirable illumination brightness. Therefore, heat dissipation of the LED illuminating device is a problem inhibiting the application of the LED illuminating device, which requires to be resolved.
For a high brightness LED illuminating device, a highly efficient heat dissipation device is necessary in order to timely and adequately remove the heat generated by the LED illuminating device. Otherwise, the brightness, lifespan, and reliability of the LED illuminating device will be seriously affected. Conventional heat dissipation devices, such as heat sinks, can no longer satisfy the heat dissipation requirement of the high brightness LED illuminating device.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an LED illuminating device with a high heat dissipating efficiency.